


#stimmy is real

by ErinPtah



Series: It Won't Cost Much (Just Your Voice) [4]
Category: Fake News FPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: M/M, Parody, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected Tumblr posts from a universe where teen idols "Stephen" and Jimmy have a massive tinhatting fandom.</p><p>Written as a bonus for the boy band AU, but can also be read as a standalone one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#stimmy is real

**Author's Note:**

> Happens roughly during Shout*For, Act II, Chapter 14.
> 
> Contains animated GIFs. All images feature the IRL adults; just pretend they're images of the same people/characters as teenagers, doing exactly the same things. A few quotes are directly from real-world Larry Stylinson shippers. See if you can guess which they are!

**stimmyloveisbeautiful**

### I seriously have saved

like 8 tumblrs which belongs to ignorant people who doesn’t believe in Stimmy/look down on Stimmy fandom/or just are mean to Stimmy shippers because love.

and I really long for the day that Stimmy comes out and I can just write “I told you so” in their ask box. Because people can be so cruel and blind and I just feel sorry for them all.

_but seriously I just really wanna see their faces when it happenes and shut them up hahahah_

_#stimmy shippers #stimmy is real #stimmy colbon_  
**51 notes | X ↠ ♥**

—

**colbertshair**

# "To everyone who's asked: no, Tina & I are not "next.""

—@Shout4JimmyFals, desperately lying through his teeth now that his bf is 1000% done with the bearding game

_#stimmy is real #jimmy fallon #just come out already_  
**8,342 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**stimmy4everandever**

#### How your OTP looks when they're together:

#### How my OTP looks when they're together:

Notice a difference?

_#hint: jimmy only looks happy in one of them #stimmy is real #stimmy shippers_  
**8,991 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**colbinnuendo**

stephenshair:

> the4boysnews:
>
>> they are sO PERFECT I CANT
> 
> If this isn't love then I don't know what is
> 
>  _#stephen's face in that last one #he knows he's getting laid tonight #come on jimmy i'm ready #just turn around and bend me over #aw yeah_

...

Stephen tops.

I'm just saying people.

_#seriously tho #fabulous sex god stephen colbert #getting topped by precious bunny rabbit jimmy fallon? #not happening #stimmy #shout*for #reblogged_  
**16,150 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**stimmyshippersaretheworst**

### all these cherry-picked images oh my gggggodd

It is NOT HARD to find images of Jimmy looking happy with his GIRLFRIEND

or looking bored and blah with his "boyfriend"

some people are delusional I swear

_#stimmy shippers #are insane #stimmy is real #not #jina #shout*for_  
**2,064 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**x-thewayweroll-x**

Stimmy on stage

_#if you don't see it we can't be friends #look at them #all my feels #stimmy shippers #stimmy colbon #stimmy is real #stimmy evidence #they're gay #they're so gay_  
**21,064 notes | X ↠ ♥**

—

**flyme2themoon14**

**Disney Management:** this has gone too far  
**Disney Management:** we have to crush these gay rumors once and for all  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** ok  
**Disney Management:** no more holding hands in public  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** ok  
**Disney Management:** and no more talking about how you love each other  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** ok  
**Disney Management:** and definitely no more sexy dancing!  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** ok  
**Disney Management:** and you both have to date girls  
**Stephen:** not lisa munn tho  
**Disney Management:** ok, hang tight, we'll find you someone else  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** ok  
**Disney Management:**  
**Stephen & Jimmy:**  
**Disney Management:**  
**Stephen & Jimmy:**  
**Disney Management:**  
**Stephen & Jimmy:**  
**Stephen & Jimmy:** btw we just got matching tattoos

_#stimmy is real #stimmy proof #stephen colbert #jimmy fallon #shout*for_  
**4,817 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**stimmy4everandever**

If you listen to these lyrics they're just so perfeclty Stimmy.

_#my edits #these life ruiners I swear #oh my god their stupid faces i can't even #stimmy proof #stimmy is real #stimmy colbon_  
**968 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**jon-is-my-disney-prince**

### Have you ever noticed...

...how Colbewart aren't afraid to look at each other in public? And how they aren't frantically denying that they're in love every other minute? And how Jon hasn't been pushed into bearding with someone he obviously has no chemistry with?

That's because Colbewart fans can ship our ship without harassing anyone or making anyone uncomfortable. Why can't Stimmy fans do the same?

_#stimmy #colbewart #jina #jimmy fallon #stephen colbert #jon stewart #tina fey_  
**3,275 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**fool-for-a-love-song1996**

### Saving Stimmy

Guys, maybe all us Stimmy shippers aren't helping as much as we think we are. Maybe we are the problem. I know we all have Stephen and Jimmy's best interest at heart, but if they aren't ready to come out yet, maybe all our posting and analyzing is putting on too much of a spotlight and too much pressure. From watching them in interviews lately I think both Jimmy and Stephen are not happy and this might be our fault. We also need to stop sending hate to Jina shippers and maybe they will stop sending hate back. If you are with me please reblog this. Let's at least try guys!! xoxoxo

_#stimmy is real #stimmy shippers #jina_  
**4 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**

—

**stimmy4everandever**

Dear Lord,

Please let Stimmy come out durning the S*4 tour. We've all had enough suffering, and they have too. We've been waiting for this; we've been craving it.

Thanks, it means a lot.

-Stimmy Shippers.

_#please please please #stimmy is real #stimmy colbon_  
**2,783 notes | X | ↠ | ♥**


End file.
